Mi última navidad en el colegio
by adry mw
Summary: Navidad, Hogwarts, impulsos y planes de terceras personas. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, y más aún con lo que deseas desde 6 años atrás. Regalo AI para Abby (Livinginfairytale) ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen; las reflexiones y locuras, sí. Esta historia fue escrita para cumplir el deseo de Abby(Livinginfairytale) en **AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi última navidad en el colegio.<strong>

Era un nevado y alegre día en Hogwarts. los jóvenes brujas y magos que decidieron pasar las fiestas de navidad en el colegio (o que necesitaban hacerlo, ya que los TIMOS y los éxtasis se acercaban), se preparaban para celebrar junto a sus compañeros. así como para dormir, puesto que al día siguiente resivirían sus regalos. Tal era el caso de Rose y Lily Luna Potter, quienes se encontraban en la sala común de la torre de Griffindor esperando que Hugo saliera de su dormitorio para ir a reunirse con el resto de su familia que aún estudiaba en Hogwarts.  
>- ¿Has pedido a tus padres algún regalo en especial? – preguntó Lily a su prima, mientras observaba su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba consigo.<br>- No, realmente no. Esta vez no quise elegir yo, y he dejado todo a imaginación de mamá y papá. – respondió la hija de Ron y Hermione, absorta en sus pensamientos.  
>¿Están listas, preciosas? – preguntó un apuesto Hugo, tomando las manos derechas de su prima y su hermana, al tiempo que les sonreía con coquetería. – no me apetece llegar tarde a la cena, ya que esta noche tengo "asuntos pendientes que tratar".<br>-¿asuntos pendientes? – comentó la pelirroja menor con una sonrisa interrogante. – ¿no estarás hablando de algo relacionado con Elizabeth Bloom, o si?.  
>-Ay, primita. Andando. Se supone que tendríamos que ver a Albus y a Malfoy en el vestíbulo a las nueve en punto, y son ya las nueve con cinco. ¿es que no tuvieron suficiente con dos horas para maquillarse, bañarse y vestirse? Gracias a Merlín no fui una chica; sólo él sabe lo que hubiera sido de mi. – comentó el pelirrojo, con una mueca de diversión.<p>

* * *

><p>Hugo, por favor. Quien ha tardado eres tú. Mejor apurémonos, ya saben cómo se pone Albus Severus cuando alguien es impuntual. Apuntó Rose con cierto tinte de preocupación en la voz.<br>Los tres chicos se encaminaron al punto de reunión, no sin observar la manera en que todo el mundo los miraba; habían pasado muchos años ya desde que el primer Weasley de su generación familiar (Victoire ) pisara el colegio. sin embargo, los demás estudiantes no dejaban de poner completamente su atención en lo que hacían o no los integrantes de esa enorme familia. Mas en esta ocasión, no era por su excesiva fama que los chicos y chicas se detenían a ver su andar. Esta vez, todos admiraban la belleza de Rose y Lili, quienes acompañadas de un simpático y guapo pelirrojo, caminaban con gracia en dirección al Gran Comedor.  
>Esta era la segunda (y la última) navidad que Rose pasaba en el castillo. Y por alguna razón, comprendía que el motivo de las indiscretas miradas era el elegante vestido que portaba para la ocasión. Lo había comprado en una tienda muggle en las vacaciones de verano, pero no conseguía encontrar una fecha apropiada para lucirlo; cuando se enteró que el día de navidad deberían asistir ataviados con ropa de gala, decidió que era el momento. Era un precioso modelo color azul, que le llegaba justamente a la rodilla. Tenía un ligero escote en el frente, y pequeños detalles color plata en la parte del pecho. Lo había convinado con unas zapatillas plateadas y un bonito juego de pendientes y gargantilla del mismo color. Lili, por su parte, portaba un hermoso vestido color lila, un poco más corto que el de su prima. sólo que en lugar de poseer mangas, tenía un solo tirante en el hombro derecho y en vez de los detalles plateados del vestido azul, se encontraban unas pequeñas flores doradas a las que Lili combinó coningenio unas zapatillas, así como un juego de pendientes y gargantilla. ambas usaban el pelirrojo y largo cabello suelto, sólo que por esta ocasión, Lili lo onduló, y Rose lo alisó.<br>- ¡llegamos, al fin! – exclamó Hugo, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano derecha.  
>- Rose… estás… preciosa. – comentó un avergonzado y sorprendido Scorpius, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida<br>- Gracias, Scorp… lo mismo digo… es decir, luces muy apuesto hoy… - respondió Rose, al tiempo que alisaba la falda de su vestido.  
>- Bueno, ya está bien de alagos, ¿no? Le diré esto a papá, Malfoy. No estoy seguro de que alcances a celebrar la llegada del año próximo si se entera tan sólo del cumplido que le has hecho a mi hermanita. Así que más vale que mantengas tus grises ojos lobunos lejos de ella porque…<br>- Ya, Hugo. Scorpius no ha dicho ninguna mentira. Rose, te ves preciosa, igual que Lili. Apuesto que esa fue la razón de su tardanza. De ser así, perdonaré su impuntualidad; pero ahora entremos al Gran Comedor, que muero de ansias. – interrumpió Albus Potter, con desesperación.  
>- Bien, bien. Pero yo iré con mi hermana, si no te importa. No quiero que tu rubio amigo le toque ni un solo cabello. – le respondió Hugo, con cara de pocos amigos.<br>La noche era espléndida; Rose abrió mucho los ojos al entrar en el Gran Comedor del brazo de su celoso hermano. La iluminación era maravillosa, y en cada una de las cuatro mesas destinadas a los alumnos lucía un pequeño árbol navideño, adornado con brillantes esferas de muchos colores. Por su parte, en la mesa del profesorado, destacaba un árbol que medía más o menos dos veces el tamaño de los otros cuatro.  
>- ¡waw, es impresionante! – exclamó Lili, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a las chicas de su curso. – creo que iré un momento con Elizabeth Bloom. Iré a prevenirla de ciertos "pelirrojos peligrosos"<br>- ¡Lily, espera! No tan rápido! – gritó Hugo mientras su prima se escabullía lejos de él.  
>- Creo que no pretenden cenar junto a nosotros; ¿están de acuerdo en que nos sentemos sólo los tres? La verdad es que siempre he querido celebrar navidad con ustedes dos. Son mi prima favorita y mi mejor amigo. Y el año pasado, a alguien se le ocurrió enfermarse, ¿verdad? – apuntó Albus Potter lanzando una mirada acecina a Rose.<br>- Está bien Al. No tienes que ser tan duro conmigo. – le respondió la pelirroja con su mejor cara de inocencia.  
>- Y bien, ¿dónde nos sentaremos? Albus, creo que es justo que cenemos junto a Rose en la mesa de Griffindor; la mayoría de las veces la obligamos a dar las tres comidas del día en la mesa de Slytherin. Por eso, en la noche de navidad, deberíamos concederle el honor. – señaló Scorpius con propiedad, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los leones.<p>

No había sido fácil para Scorpius Malfoy acoplarse a la amistad que llevaba con Rose y albus; a diario, y desde su primer instante en Hogwarts recibió desplantes por parte de sus compañeros, bromas de muy mal gusto y malas caras en las clases o en los pasillos.  
>- Es una buena idea. Andando. Esos tres lugares son perfectos para nosotros. – dijo el pelinegro, jalando a su amigo y su prima del brazo.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2512/2023._  
><em>Querido diario:<em>  
><em>Esta cena navideña, ha sido con diferencia, una de mis favoritas; no ha habido golosinas por parte de mis padres, ni abrazos cariñosos de la abuela Molly; tampoco estuve junto a toda mi gran familia, ni recibí regalos de mis tíos y padrinos Ginny y Harry (o tal vez aún no llegan. Ya sabes que me gusta tener esperanza). No, no. No hubo nada de eso. Sin embargo, hoy ha sucedido, y fue bastante extraño. Te contaré, porque no estoy muy segura de confiar tanto en otra persona. Además, si Hugo se entera, seguro que me mata, o peor, se lo cuenta a papá. Y ya sabes lo furioso que se pone cuando algo con respecto a "S. H. M." se menciona en nuestra casa.<em>  
><em>Bien, comenzaré. Yo había llegado al lugar en el que nos encontraríamos con Albus y Scorpius (está de más decir que llegamos tarde, porque el inteligente de mi hermano tuvo la brillante idea de ir a vestirse justamente treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada con los Slytherins). Entonces, cuando lo vi, sentía que mi cuerpo carecía de huesos; no podía mantener mis piernas firmes y derrepente, me hacía falta el aire. Scorpius estaba sumamente guapo en su traje de gala color negro, y con su camisa azul. Lo mejor ( o quizá era lo peor), era que el azul de su camisa hacía una combinación perfecta con el hermoso vestido que mi madre había comprado para mi hace sólo seis meses. ¿Quién iba a pensar que luciríamos ambos tan perfectos?. Proseguiré, entonces. Después, Albus sugirió que cenáramos juntos, y por supuesto que no me negué. Tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que anelaba pasar una navidad junto a mi primo favorito y mi amigo (que más que amigo, se había convertido en el chico de mis sueños). El asunto es, que cuando precisamente Scorp decidió que era justo ir a la mesa de mi casa a cenar, esta desapareció, y en su lugar, así como en los espacios de las mesas de Huflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, mesitas elegantemente adornadas, con sitio para cuatro personas tomaron forma.<em>  
><em>Pasó la cena, y verdaderamente pensé que ahí acabaría todo, ya que sabemos bien que lo siguiente era ir a nuestro dormitorio a descansar; pero no contaba con que los planes de Albus eran otros.<em>  
><em>Me dirigía a mi cama cuando escuché a mis espaldas la voz de Albus llamándome; me explicó que Lily estaba sola en el campo de quiddich y que necesitaba ser reprendida por estar a altas horas de la noche fuera de la cama y además, con las temperaturas tan altas. Yo fui a mi habitación, tomé unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga y un gran abrigo y me encaminé a las afueras del castillo.<em>

* * *

><p>- ¿Lily?<p>

Rose se encontraba en el campo de quiddich, pero por más que trataba de observar en la penumbra, no distinguía siquiera el brillo del rojo cabello de su prima por ningún lado.

- ¿Rose? – preguntó una voz muy baja detrás de ella. La pelirroja giró con la varita firmemente tomada, dispuesta a realizar un hechizo petrificante si era necesario.

- ¿Scorp, eres tú? – balbuseó una asustada Rose.

- Si, soy yo. ¿buscabas a alguien más?

- Si, Albus me envió en busca de Lily. Pero he dado dos vueltas al campo y no la encuentro. ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo Rose, de pronto fijando sus azules ojos en los grises del muchacho frente a ella.

- A… yo… pues verás, vine a volar un momento.- respondió Scorpius apartando sus ojos de los de Rose. – suelo volar mientras medito acerca de desiciones que debo tomar, o repaso en mi cabeza los apuntes que he estudiado anteriormente.

La pelirroja no supo que decir. De repente deseó salir corriendo del lugar y abandonar todo para esconderse bajo sus sávanas; no le apetecía estar un segundo más a solas con su amor platónico. Sabía que, si no tomaba cartas en el asunto sus impulsos serían mayores que ella y no podría evitar hacer lo que su corazón le pedía con tanta fuerza.

- Bien… creo… creo que Lily no está aquí. Me parece que mintió a Al y yo… creo que mejor me iré, Scorpius. Aquí fuera hace tanto frío que yo… - pero fue inútil. Antes de que Rose pudiera correr despavorida, el rubio chico frente a ella ya había tomado su mano entre las suyas y se le acercaba.

- Rosie, escucha. Te acompañaré hasta tu torre, si no te importa; no está bien que vagues sola por los pasillos del castillo a estas horas. – le propuso Malfoy, llevándola sin esperar su respuesta.

El trayecto fue eterno para Rose; parecía que nunca fuera a acabar. Ella sentía que caminaba sobre algodón; como si flotara entre nuves, acompañada de un ángel excepcional. Al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, Scorpius tomó a Rose por la cintura y la abrazó hacia sí. - Rose, feliz navidad. - Gracias, Scorp. – dijo la hermana mayor de Hugo Weasley mientras abrazaba al rubio por el cuello.

* * *

><p><em>¡y lo besé, hermoso precioso y adorado diario! Aún no puedo creerme que pudiera hacer eso, sabiendo lo que podríamos arruinar con esa acción; ahora entiendo que todo fue idea de mi primo, ¿pero sabes?, pienso que Dominique tuvo mucho que ver en esto. Nadie más que ella y Albus Severus saben que desde primer año me derrito por este hermoso chico. Pienso que eso tramaban por carta, y que por esa razón Al recibía lechuzas a diario. Sin embargo, te lo confesaré: no me arrepiento de haberlo vivido. Mucho menos cuando sé, que será mi última navidad en el colegio.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA.** Hola, abby! Bueno, te seré sincera. Tuve bastantes dificultades para la realización del fic, pero al final de todo está aquí gracias a la excelente ayuda de bella valentía.  
>Espero de todo corazón que teguste, porque si bien no lo hice con mucho tiempo, lo hice con todo mi cariño ya que, si hay algo que es verdaderamente importante para mi, es regalar a la gente miles de sonrisas. Espero al menos haber logrado que una de mis tantas locuras redactadas aquí te haya hecho sonreír, y bueno, ¡que más puedo decirte! Sólo que te deseo una feliz navidad atrazada, y que espero que este 2014 esté bastante bendecido para ti y tu familia. ¡te envío muchos abrazos! Y recuerda siempre que estoy aquí si un día necesitas apoyo yo ayuda. ¡espero te guste!  
>Con mucho cariño<br>Adry._


End file.
